


Only One Comes So Close

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Only the sun has come this close, only the sun."-Shauna Barbosa, "GPS."
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricde)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Only One Comes So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Had the inspiration hit. These ficlets are fun to write.

It sprouts from the chest. A growing feeling that gnaws at the body, and I can’t stop it. 

A feeling. An elusive warmth that clings to you, and only you. 

Only the sun has come so close. And I feel like every time I step forwards

To you,

To the sun,

I will douse myself in a fire so brilliant. 

You touch my shoulder, a simple gesture that I shouldn’t fawn over. Shouldn’t fantasize about whenever I’m alone. A simple gesture that I shouldn’t yearn for. 

It’s degenerate. Disgusting. Torturous. 

You would tell me that I deserve this. That I deserve this pain and the burns that you leave me. 

And maybe I do. I allowed you to have this effect on me, after all. 

You have broken my state of mind. Turned me into something so pathetic. 

I hate you for it. Really, I do. 

But I don’t hate you. 

And I will step closer to the sun, 

To you, 

If you allow it. 

…Who am I kidding. 

  
  


Though you never will, I can't help but hope that someday, one day, 

I’ll be so close to you that I burn to an oblivion, as you wrap your arms around me. Touch my shoulder, my face, my _soul._

Or, and there’s a part of me that wishes this to happen sooner, 

I will step close to you and be used to the burning, to the sun, 

To you. 

And I will still be intact, even when you’re grabbing at my shirt, bringing me down to your height and punching me in the face as you call me scum for not liking people like you. 

Only the sun has come this close.

And as you look at me with those eyes, passionate hatred burning in them. 

I hope that the only thing that will come close to this, 

To _you,_ Ancom, 

Is the sun, and only the sun. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm being a little sappy, I think.... I don't usually write like this. I plan to write something wayyy longer that ties into this and the other ficlet I wrote, so stay tune for that, if you liked this! 
> 
> Tell me what ya think! Kudos' and comments are appreciated :))


End file.
